The present invention relates to apparatus for electrophoretically developing latent images on electrostatically charged sheet-like carriers, especially on carriers which were exposed to X-rays, by contacting the latent images with a liquid developing agent which contains toner particles and is caused to act upon the images for a given interval of time.
It is well known that the quality of developed images on electrostatically charged sheet-like carriers is improved if the toner particles are applied by causing a liquid which contains toner particles to flow past the image at a constant rate and especially if the body of liquid forms a laminar flow. Since the deposition of toner particles on the latent image proceeds more rapidly immediately after initial contact between the image and the liquid developing agent (the rate of deposition of toner particles takes place in accordance with the e-function), any turbulence during such phase of a developing operation is likely to adversely influence the quality of the developed image. The quality of developed images can be reduced by streaking, Schlieren effect, variations in density and/or a combination of such defects. The just outlined defects are especially likely to arise if the developing operation does not result in full compensation of the charge which has been applied to the sheet-like carrier.